


【384/巴里/萨维塔】三人探戈

by IreneSheng



Series: Bad Influence [3]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, If Barry's fiance is Sebastian Smythe, Lots of kissing, M/M, Rimming, Savitar can sync, Speedsters Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 384是巴里的未婚夫，为了拯救萨维塔，他们三个睡到了一起。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savita/Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen/Savitar, Barry Allen/Sebastian Smythe, Savitar (The Flash TV 2014)/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Bad Influence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【384/巴里/萨维塔】三人探戈

塞巴斯站在窗边，他真的不知道该怎么面对坐在沙发上的萨维塔，而萨维塔此时手里正拿着一张摆在沙发旁的小几上的照片。照片是巴里和塞巴斯的合影，那个时候他们刚刚考上大学，对未来有着无限地憧憬，即使那个时候也是他们最穷的时候。  
“你没有什么变化。”塞巴斯试图打破沉闷的空气。  
萨维塔抬起脸，无声地冷笑了一下。塞巴斯看着他被毁去的半张脸和眼睛，差点咬了自己的舌头。他平时的舌灿莲花都跑到哪儿去了，怎么哪壶不开提哪壶。  
巴里明显是被调虎离山了，塞巴斯看着萨维塔把那张照片放回原位，问道：“现在还没到最后期限，你就要杀我了吗？”  
呃，又是一个糟糕的话题。  
萨维塔站起身，瞬间就闪到了塞巴斯面前。塞巴斯被吓了一跳，但是他没有退开。他怎么能退开呢，萨维塔就是巴里啊。萨维塔还没开口，塞巴斯情不自禁抬起手，试图抚摸萨维塔脸上的伤疤。萨维塔闪了一下，塞巴斯却执着地凑了上去。这种感觉非常奇怪，他抚摸过巴里全身上下每一寸皮肤，从未想过那上面会留下如此可怖的伤疤。  
萨维塔垂着眼睫，缓缓地靠在了塞巴斯的手掌心。  
“巴仔……”  
“不，”萨维塔果断拒绝，“我是萨维塔。”  
塞巴斯叹了一口气，“萨维……”  
萨维塔像小猫似的蹭了蹭塞巴斯的手掌，随即抬起手搂住塞巴斯的肩，不容拒绝地吻了下去。  
塞巴斯有点惊讶，还没来得及闭眼，就从余光看到一道金色的闪电冲进了房间，径直朝他们撞了过来。  
萨维塔让开了，任由巴里把塞巴斯从他怀里拽走。  
“你怎么敢碰他！”巴里炸毛一样朝着萨维塔大喊。  
萨维塔耸耸肩，好像他从来都不打算杀死塞巴斯一样，“我爱他，你忘了吗？”  
塞巴斯安抚地拍了拍巴里的后背，轻声说，“他没伤害我。”等巴里逐渐冷静下来，塞巴斯轻声说，“也许我们能救他……”  
“我不是来等着你施舍的，巴里·艾伦。”萨维塔回味似的舔舔自己的嘴角，“我是来找塞巴斯的。”他闪现在了塞巴斯和巴里身前，牵起塞巴斯的手，在上面落下了一个温柔的吻，“我是来向他提出邀请的。”  
巴里搡了萨维塔一下，把塞巴斯挡在身后。  
退了半步的萨维塔越过巴里看着塞巴斯，“我会杀了闪电侠，到时候，你和我一起，做统治所有时间与空间的主人。”  
萨维塔突然做出了许诺，仿佛之前他为了让自己能活下来执着要杀死塞巴斯的行为都是一个笑话。巴里也没有料到萨维塔会这么说，愣在了两人中间。  
塞巴斯果断地吐出一个单词，“不。”他看着萨维塔的眼睛说，“我不会背叛我的未婚夫。”  
“即使他向你求婚只是为了试着打破时空的连续性？”  
“他爱我，我爱他。”塞巴斯的目光落在了巴里毛茸茸的后脑勺上，“又不是我们并不相爱。”塞巴斯抚上了巴里的手肘，“我不会背叛巴里，但我也不会让你去死。”  
“我不需要人可怜。”萨维塔冷硬地拒绝。  
塞巴斯缓缓越过巴里，走到两人身边，“不是可怜。”他拉起萨维塔的手，“是因为你是巴里，而我爱你。”  
萨维塔抓着塞巴斯的手，向前一步吻住了塞巴斯。巴里像是丢了神速力，听到两个人互相亲吻发出的啧啧声才也向前试图拉开塞巴斯。塞巴斯跟着巴里的力气往后退，靠进巴里怀里之后吻上了巴里的唇边。他咬了一口巴里柔软的下唇，舌尖娴熟地勾勒巴里的唇线。萨维塔像被电击了似的抖了一下，情不自禁抬手捂住了自己的嘴唇。明明塞巴斯还在巴里怀里，但他却感到有一根灵活而有力的舌头在他唇边作乱，让他双膝发软。他听到塞巴斯趴在他耳边用气声说，“巴仔，明明你在看到我和萨维接吻之后就硬了。”  
该死的记忆同步。  
萨维塔跌坐到一旁的沙发上，看着巴里和塞巴斯热吻与互相爱抚，没过多久那些记忆就会同步过来，让他体会刚刚看在眼里的抚弄是多么惹火，亲吻是多么潮热，快感触电一般逐个点亮他的神经。他交叉住双腿，试图遮挡住自己鼓起的裤裆。  
塞巴斯被巴里推到沙发上，萨维塔看着塞巴斯撞到自己身旁之后咯咯地笑了起来。塞巴斯嬉笑着爬到萨维塔身上，没有章法地亲吻萨维塔的脸和脖颈，在萨维塔的伤疤上烙下一个又一个火热的吻。他的手不知道什么时候钻到了萨维塔的衣服下面，揉了两把手感优良的腹肌之后就潜入萨维塔的裤子里揉弄了起来。  
萨维塔差点一口气没上来。他和人隔绝了太久，自从受伤之后，他就从一个热爱亲吻和拥抱的小熊仔变成了拒人千里之外的速度之神。塞巴斯是这么多年第一个触碰他的人。  
巴里醋唧唧地凑了过来，扒拉着塞巴斯的耳朵乱亲，想要塞巴斯的注意力。塞巴斯一边给萨维塔做手活，一边任由巴里乱亲，他发现巴里的手也钻进了他的衣服里，甚至故意带着一些电荷揉捏他的乳尖。塞巴斯呻吟出声，灼热的话语从嗓子里囫囵出来，“天，你们两个极速者，会把我搞死的。”  
亲吻和作弄塞巴斯带来的满足感同步到了萨维塔脑子里，他难耐地抱住塞巴斯，叼住了塞巴斯的耳垂，舌尖模仿性交的动作在塞巴斯的耳道里穿来穿去。黏糊的水声和多处敏感点被刺激让塞巴斯差点射在自己的裤子里。他的双腿和巴里的双腿缠在一起，上半身却被萨维塔搂在怀里。突然他觉得下身一凉，情不自禁地骂了一声操。萨维塔一手抓着塞巴斯继续给自己撸，一边玩儿塞巴斯的耳朵玩儿得正开心，没过多久却也突然骂了一声操。  
原来是巴里拽掉了塞巴斯的裤子，半跪在地上给塞巴斯做起了口活儿。突然被一个不存在的阴茎塞进嘴里的感受一点都不好，萨维塔试图把巴里赶开，却没料到塞巴斯和自己同时高潮了。萨维塔仰在沙发上，射精的快感还没过去，就突然感到有个东西塞进了自己的喉咙，前后进进出出，最后突然射了他一嘴。  
塞巴斯也被巴里暴躁的口活儿搞了个够呛，他靠着萨维塔，垂下眼睛看着巴里用手指把溢出嘴角的精液勾起来。巴里和塞巴斯在一起十几年，自然清楚塞巴斯所有的“弱点”，他缓慢把那根食指吮了进去，又吸又舔。  
“你太坏了。”塞巴斯抓住巴里的手腕，把他带到沙发上，随即凑到萨维塔耳边笑着说，“萨维，你想不想干巴仔一次。”  
“好啊。”  
“不行。”  
塞巴斯凑到巴里面前，用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭巴里的鼻子，露出一双无往不利的狗狗眼，“求你了(Please)，难道你就不想看两个我互相亲热。”  
巴里红了脸，他确实脑补了两个塞巴斯在床上互相亲吻爱抚然后一起抬头用含着水色的眼睛柔软地瞧着他。他的喉结上下滚了滚，犹豫了一下之后做出来一点让步，“亲亲摸摸可以，真刀真枪不行。”  
萨维塔翻了一个白眼，“好像谁爱和你亲热似的。”  
塞巴斯扯着两个人的袖口，亲一口这个又哄一下那个，萨维塔才勉为其难地和塞巴斯换了位置。就在萨维塔和巴里大眼瞪小眼的时候，塞巴斯俯在了萨维塔背上，伸手去够巴里，把萨维塔挤在了两个人中间，“这是不是就叫极速者三明治(Speedster Sandwich)？”塞巴斯喉咙里传来低低的笑声。萨维塔和巴里撞在一起，不满地说，“我们两个一起干你才叫极速者三明治。”  
塞巴斯让萨维塔压住巴里，缓缓解开了萨维塔的裤腰，拽下了萨维塔黑色的裤子和拳击手短裤。萨维塔的腰带跌到地上，发出一声清脆的金属撞击声。“把巴里的裤子也脱了。”塞巴斯要求道。  
巴里拽着自己腰带的手被萨维塔拍开。萨维塔两腿分开跪在巴里两侧，挑眉看了巴里一眼，就拽掉了巴里的裤子和白色的内裤。  
萨维塔突然僵住了，他能感到塞巴斯灵活而有力的舌头分开他的臀瓣，啧啧地舔起了他的后穴。塞巴斯拍拍巴里的大腿，示意巴里翻个身。巴里发出不满地咕哝声，但他还是照办了。萨维塔看着塞巴斯熟练地把手指塞进巴里的后穴，然后找到了让人销魂的那一点。  
“操。”萨维塔骂出声，他能感到手指和舌头同时在他身体里作乱，阴茎很快硬得发疼。巴里趴在沙发上，略微撑起上半身，因为塞巴斯的手法发出断断续续的呻吟。萨维塔腰软得快要跪不住。塞巴斯终于从他们两个的身体里退出了，然后换上自己的阴茎，缓慢插进萨维塔的后穴。汗水从萨维塔的额头上坠下来，落在巴里的肩胛骨上。巴里有些不满意自己被冷落，抬起腰来寻求关注。塞巴斯引导着萨维塔的阴茎缓缓插入了巴里。  
这太过了，操。  
巴里拱起脊背，而萨维塔被同步的快感淹没。他好像被两个人同时插入了一样，快感不停升起，而同时他的阴茎也因为干进巴里身体里而快乐。塞巴斯在插他，他在插巴里，他在插自己。  
他们从沙发上滑到地板上。巴里上半身趴在沙发上，跪着。萨维塔已经因为过分的快感失去了言语，只能发出咕哝和呻吟。塞巴斯的手抚弄着巴里的脊背，要巴里跪直了好和自己接吻。  
最后他们三个人吻在一起，谁也不清楚自己口腔里的舌头到底是谁的，脑子里想的都是要更加深入。  
最先高潮的是萨维塔，当被内射的感觉同步过来之后，他忍不住夹紧了屁股，让塞巴斯也缴了械。  
刚刚充满了让人脸红的水声的房间里静了下来，只剩下三个人的喘息声。三个人纷纷滚到地板上，赤裸着下身躺在地上盯着天花板。塞巴斯先笑了出声，萨维塔瞪了一眼巴里，扒拉着塞巴斯想要事后再温存一下，巴里凑过来拍开萨维塔的手，不许萨维塔和自己抢。塞巴斯把自己换到两个人中间，把还有力气争风吃醋的两个极速者都搂在怀里，分别亲了亲两个人的脸颊。  
“我们三个一起也是挺好的吧。”  
“不。”萨维塔和巴里异口同声拒绝。  
END


End file.
